Old Starter Towns Guide
Author: Androsynth Hi all, I am a relatively new player and I have run through IoD multiple times. But I started a Kurashasa character the other day and i ran him through the original racial starting zone and it was amazing. The diplo questline in Qur'xa temple was the best questline in VG I have experienced so far. So I want to implore all the other new and returning players: check out these great zones! To help get you there, I created a guide to help you find all the original starting locations. Couple of notes to start off: *For each continent, I put in how to find a rift/flying mount so I don't repeat myself for multiple races *use sprint as much as possible *I tested nearly every race and it will put you right next to the questgiver that has the first quest (to the best of my knowledge its the first quest) but let me know if there are any errors *feel free to copy and paste this guide Thestra *to get a flying mount for Thestran races: **tldr: go to three rivers, rit to Veskal’s Exchange, its near the rift portal **have an alt mail your character some money (25 copper per flight + 5 silver to rift) **run south along the road out of Tursh into Three Rivers **as soon as you enter the 3R zone, veer left and leave the road. stay east of the lake. **after the lake, stick near the western edge of the rocks until you go through a rocky crevice **don't go near the bridge, just head south-west, over the river and straight into Three Rivers Village **in the middle of 3R is a mailbox, loc: 39950, 45670, 45200 **riftstone is west of the town, rift to Veskal’s Exchange **griffon trainer is right next to you *Dwarf **time: 15 minutes **end: Bordinars Cleft, Shaletooth Tower **cost: 0 **directions ***follow the road that goes south out of Tursh to 3R ***follow the road through three rivers and take the western path that goes into Bordinar’s Cleft ***go to shaletooth tower. Its west of the big lake. ***find Captain Bardun Ironguard ***final loc is -53144, 50309, 106385 *Thestran Human **directions ***The Tursh starting location is the Thestran Human racial starting location *Halfling **time: 2 minutes **end: Tursh, Rindol Field **directions: ***head due west along the path from the Tursh starting location. ***right before you come to the railing that is the entrance to the town, turn right and run up the hill (if you don't go up the hill, you have to walk all the way through town) ***pass a couple buildings and a bunch of ants ***you'll see Dippon Rindol (questgiver in front of the tavern) ***final loc is -21175, 23476, 39721 *High Elf **time: 10 minutes **end: Leth Nurae, Len Varial **costs: 5s 25c **directions ***get a flying mount ***fly due west over the mountains and into Leth Nurae ***you will want to end up in the very south-western corner of leth nurae ***land within the walled area and you should be at -66232, 79991, 53331 *Vulmane **time: 20 minutes **end: Dahknarg, Spirits Rest **cost: 5s 25c **directions: ***get a flying mount ***you are going to fly 2 zones west and 1 south, so east-south-east ***land near the structures at -63829, -58475, 13830 in Spirits Rest in Dahknarg *Varanjar **time: 20 minutes **end: Halgarad, Derogar’s Post **cost: 5s, 25c **directions: ***get a flying mount ***fly to veskels exchange, which is due east, with 2 zones in between ***you wont make it to veskels before you run out of time, so land in SE Leth Nurae and take the path out of the zone to VE ***griffon trainer is in the north east section of VE, near the Rift stone ***you are going to fly 2 zones east ***The griffon mount won’t last all the way there, so just land on the northern road heading east in Halgarad ***run to Derogars post and you will end up in the eastern edge of the outpost at -3238, -34197, 45450 *Lesser Giant **same as Varanjar Kojan *How to rift for Kojan races **tldr: go to Tanvu **from the starting point in Shang Village, swim due south (there is nothing in the water that will attack you) **once you see land, run to Tanvu **inside Tanvu’s walls, there is a mailbox at 30709, -23560, 3433 **go to the rift outside the walls, on the east side of the city *Kojani Human **time: 0 **directions: ***The Shang Village starting location is the Kojani Human racial starting location *Wood Elf **time: 6:07-15, 17-19 **end: Caial Brael, Whitefawn Retreat **cost: 75c **directions: ***rift to Jalen’s Crossing ***pick up a pegasus from the flight trainer just to the south of the riftstone ***fly due south into Ca’ial Brael ***land at Whitefawn Retreat in North-eastern Ca’ial Brael ***talk to Gilfir Whitefawn at 35517, -20629, 24193 *Half Elf **time: 0 **directions: ***The Shang Village starting location is the Half Elf racial starting location *Orc **time: 20 minutes **end: Martok, Gulgrethor clan slave ship **cost: 50c **directions: ***rift to Wildgrowth Forest in northern Kojan ***run north along the path all the way through Martok and into Grimsea watch ***board the ship in the north-western portion of the zone ***in the front of the ship is Hrinka Tzin with your starting quest, -19369, 43870, 1660 *Goblin **directions ***same as Orc *Raki **directions: ***same as Wood Elf (i have not confirmed this) Qalia *How to rift for Qalian races **tldr: go to Khal **run south along the path down the cliffs **when you get to khal, follow the paths south along the outside of the city **at the most easternly point on the circle, you will find the entrance to the bank (there is a sign outside) **enter into the bank, and the mailbox is inside at -6796, -47201, 1545 **leave and follow the path south along the outside of the city **the rift is outside khal, on the eastern side, where the city ceases to curve and straightens, -5988, -25250, 1416 *Qaliatharia Human **time: 0 **directions: ***The Cliffs of Ghelgad starting location is the Qaliatharia Human racial starting location *Gnome **The Gnome’s racial starting area in Mekalia is not accessible anymore *Dark Elf **time: 10 minutes **end: Hathor Zhi, Altar of Haelufir **cost: 5s, 25c **directions: ***rift to Hathor Zhi and buy a flying mount (south-west of rift) ***fly north-west and drop into the canyon ***to the west of the small town and the west of where the road forks, there is a small tent ***land in front of it at -96741, -10956, -2810 *Kurashasa **time: 10 minutes **end: Lomshir, Qur’xa Temple **cost: 5s, 25c **directions: ***follow Varanthari directions to get to the town of Lomshir ***head west through the town to the portal at -17751, -8474, 6000 **inside the portal is the starting zone *Mordebi Human **time: 0 **directions: ***The Cliffs of Ghelgad starting location is the Mordebi Human racial starting location *Varanthari **time: 10 minutes **end: Lomshir, Asiliary of Ali-Mar **cost: 5s 25c **directions: **rift to Hathor Zhi **buy a mount (sw of the rift) and fly north north-east into the zone of Lomshir **continue on until you get the town of Lomshir **just south of the town is a road that heads west and then dead-ends, follow that road **starting point is at the end of the road in Asiliary of Ali-Mar, talk to Mraroun Ali-Mar at -32118, 4251, 9307 Source http://forums.station.sony.com/vg/posts/list.m?topic_id=57925 Category:Guides